Why would he
by Cjellion
Summary: HUGE spoilers for The Wedding Squanchers. After Rick tells the cops where his family is and gets himself arrested, the cops pick up Rick's family. This story is the family realizing what Rick did for them, and coming to terms with him being gone.


**Hey you guys! I wrote this actually the day after I saw this episode, which was the day after it came out. I did it really early in the morning on my phone, during my period one spare, so sorry for any mistakes. I am working on my other fan fictions, it's just its so hard to focus. So for the time being, please enjoy this fanfiction! It's kinda dumb, actually, sorry.**

"He's not coming back, is he?" Beth asked, sounding more disappointed then mad, staring into the sky.

The words shocked the Smith family into realization. Or, at least, they did for all but Morty Smith. The boy sighed lightly, staring off at where Rick's amazing, flying car left. He picked at the grass.

"No," Morty admitted, his voice low and dejected. Because really, Rick wasn't coming back. Why would he? There wasn't anything left for him here. Not on this small planet that only they occupied. He had no tools, no projects to work on, nothing to truly occupy the genius. His best friend just died, and most of his other friends would have gotten arrested by now. So, honestly, why wouldn't he leave?

Because we're here, Morty thought somewhat bitterly, but for some reason he couldn't make himself be mad at Rick. He had good reason to be, but his worry clouded most of it out.

How were they going to get out of this one? What was going to happen to them? There wasn't any food left on this planet. Maybe Rick would come back with something to eat?

Who was he kidding?

 _Why would he?_

Not many more words were said since then, if any. The sun began to fall into the planet, and soon enough darkness was all around them.

Still, they continued to stare into the darkness, waiting for everything to happen yet expecting nothing to happen. They waited for the sun to rise, they waited for someone to rescue them, they waited for death, they waited for Rick.

They didn't really have anything better to do. None of them would be able to sleep after what may as well have been the Red Wedding from Game of Thrones. Well, except maybe Jerry, but he sat on the roof, watching the sky with the rest of his family, minus the obvious. The days and nights seemed to go quicker on this planet anyways, so who knew how much sleeping time they would get in anyways.

Eventually, through the dark skies, a few spaceships appeared, and relief washed over the humans.

"Hey, look. Cops!" Jerry exclaimed, sounding excited to finally get off this planet.

The ships landed, and the mantis-resembling aliens Morty had encountered many times before exited the ships.

"Good morning," one of the the insect-like aliens greeted, a gun in one hand(claw?). The sun started to rise behind them.

"Um, hi," Beth greeted, trying not to come off as desperate, but wanting desperately to get off this planet. "I'm-"

"Yes, we know who you are. We are here to take you back to your planet," One alien said, and Beth blinked.

The family shared skeptical looks before boarding the ship, muttering small 'thank you's' and 'okay's', nobody bothering to drag out the conversation. They were all too tired, too sad, to shocked.

When they got on the ship, and alien asked for their names and for confirmation that their destination was earth. They responded, and were instructed to wait with the others until escorted back to earth.

From inside the spaceship, the Smiths and other random aliens aboard looked down at the planet that they tried to pretend was their home, if only for a little while.

Then a thought hit Summer.

"Hey, how did those aliens know where we were?" She asked, her question not necessarily directed towards anyone. Looks were shared again.

"I... Don't know, sweetie," Jerry answered, rubbing his chin in thought.

Summer frowned at the useless response before walking to the back of the ship. When she saw one of the alien cops, she walked over to him. The whole family followed.

"Um, excuse me, Sir, but how did you know where me and my family were stuck?" She asked a bit hesitantly. The alien stared at her quizzically before looking down at an alien looking notepad and flipping a page.

"We received a call from a Jerry Smith regarding the whereabouts of the outlaw Rick Sanchez and the Smith family. Is this not correct?" The alien inquired, glaring at Jerry, who had opened his mouth to respond.

Beth elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to let out a surprised, "Ouch!" to which she covered up with an obnoxious and fake laugh.

"Haha! Yes, of _course_ that's right, what my daughter meant was, uh," she trailed off, thinking for a moment before pulling Summer closer to her by the shoulders for effect. "Well, she just wanted to know how you knew _where_ on the planet."

The cop gave them another weird look before responding. "It's a small planet, ma'am. We knew where you were before we even landed," it explained. Beth smiled and looked down at Summer.

"Sweetie, does that answer your question?" She asked sweetly, and Summer let out an awkward chuckle.

"Y-Yes, mom. Thank you, sir," Summer said, playing along. Her and Beth started to walk away from the cop, followed by Jerry and Morty.

As soon as they got back to the glass, the facade faded. Beth let go of Summer, her eyes wide as realization dawned in them. Summer looked like she was going to be sick, water shimmering in her eyes, and Morty looked expressionless, though it probably affected him just as much as Beth.

Jerry, however, looked confused. "Honey, what's wrong? I don't get it." Beth let out what may as well have been a growl and she turned towards Jerry.

"What's not to get, Jerry? What can't you get through your thick skull? The fact that my _dad_ told those cops where we were, that my _father_ saved our asses yet again, or the fact that he turned himself in? Because answer this, Jerry, who else knew where we were to make that phone call? Who else would pretend to be you to do it? _WHO ELSE KNEW WHERE HE WAS?"_ Beth cried out, her emotions getting the best of her as she started to cry. Summer, too, was now crying, and Morty was looking anywhere but at his family.

Jerry, shocked, started at his distraught family, letting it sink in for a moment that Rick was gone, and pulled Beth into a hug, which she leaned into gratefully. Summer, too joined the hug, and when Morty saw what was happening, he stared at the huddle a few moments before sniffling and joining in. The shock still made it impossible for Morty to cry.

Many aliens watched awkwardly, but Morty didn't care.

 _Why would he?_


End file.
